Kissing Hayato
by Kajune
Summary: Some boys want to have their hands on Hayato, because he is just so damn attracting. 8059 1859 6959 2759 R59 6918


**Title **: Kissing Hayato

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Romance

**Warning **: Contains maleXmale content. OCness.

**Summary **: Some boys want to have their hands on Hayato, because he is just so damn attracting. 8059 1859 6959 2759 R59 6918

* * *

Back in Italy, my classmates liked to think that I was a girl, because I had the most softest cheeks and beautiful eyes. I felt annoyed and disgusted by the way they thought of me, and wanted to change the way I looked. A few days before my last day at school I wore a lot of makeup, and that made everyone not attracted to me. Sad thing is, some kid who had a crush on me splashed water all over my face while I was heading for my locker, and all the makeup belonging to my sister was washed off.

Since then I stopped wearing makeup and making my sister displeased. I was glad to survive my last days in Italy, and I've been wondering how Japanese students will see me. As I looked threw the window of my new bedroom in a small town called Namimori, I saw two boys walking, holding hands. I got the impression that they were Gay and were also boyfriends. I shut the window immediately when they started kissing.

This made me feel uncomfortable. My old school never had Gays, and if my new one does even without the appearance of a girl other boys will still drool all over me. When I complained this to my older sister she shrugged it off and said it's a good thing, a boy such as myself should at least find a partner. Sister has had many boyfriends and admirers, only because she loves the attention and her mother is a rich woman. Unlike my own, beautiful mother who was poor and died at childbirth.

A few days later, I got moved into a new school, thanks to the help of my sister's new boyfriend, who she considers as a lover. I went there, and got to be put in a class that not only had an equal amount of boys and girls, it also had that Gay boy as well. His boyfriend wasn't here, but that's possibly because he's older. I went to my seat and much to my delight I got to sit next to the windows, but had a somewhat annoying boy behind me. He was smiling at me the minute I came into the classroom.

When the teacher left, the boy sitting behind me suddenly kissed me on the cheek. I quickly turned round and glared at him, he hardly reacted and laughed. "Wow. Your cheeks really are soft." He commented, much to my embarrassment as all the other students in the classroom also heard him. Girls started gossiping while the boys started growling, even that black-haired guy looked pretty pissed. Well, he looked like that from the minute I came in, as if he was heart broken or something.

During lunch break, I decided to have lunch on the roof, but when I got up there the Gay guy was there too. He was looking through the tall fence that was on the edges of the rooftop, and when he turned round and saw me, he smiled and pulled me by the arm before giving me a kiss on the lips. I was shocked and angered by it. The feeling of his tongue begging for entrance into my mouth was becoming irresistible too, but suddenly, I heard someone's voice yell...

"Kyoya!" That person caused the black-haired freak to part our lips and look at him, with a smirk. I looked over my shoulder and saw who it was. It was this Kyoya-guy's lover, or ex-lover. He looked like he was on fire, and right then I was pushed onto the floor as he ran off. As I tried to get up I was suddenly pulled by the collar of my shirt, and my eyes were met with the blue-haired's miss-matched eyes.

"I will steal that kiss from you." He said, before giving me a passionate kiss. I thought he was retarded and also disturbing as he quickly released my shirt and allowed my head to land hard on the floor. He then dashed off towards the direction the other guy left without saying another word. Despite being kissed by two different boys who apparently had kissed each other before, I decided to not bother chasing after them. After being rid of the pain at the back of my head, I managed to finish my lunch in peace and go back downstairs.

When I entered my classroom I did not see Kyoya there, but I did see that cheek-kissing moron, who was still smiling happily at me. I decided to ignore him for the rest of my life, but because there was no teacher here yet, he leaned over his desk and sucked on my neck. Those who were in the classroom at the time stared at us in awe, especially the boy with brown hair and large brown eyes. Once I was finally released, and sent a death-glare at the happy boy, who responded by saying...

"Now you belong to me."

I didn't quite understand what that meant, and touching that saliva-soaked spot didn't help me find out either. It wasn't until he pointed at his neck, did I realize what he had just done. He had left a hickey on me. I growled, but decided to ignore him again and watch as the teacher finally arrived, and with no sign of the black-haired boy coming in too. I felt completely relieved when school was over, and I wasted no time to get myself onto my comfy bed and away from this crazy place.

However, I did not make it pass the school's entrance due to suddenly been pushed against the wall and brought into a deep kiss. "Tsuna!" Yelled a familiar voice, and that's when I knew the name of the boy with the large brown eyes, who was also kissing me. Much to my disliking the shorter boy managed to have his tongue enter my mouth, and explore all it's corners. This made me drool.

As he pushed me against the wall as hard as he could, another, more recognizable voice called to me. "Hayato!" The voice belonged to my sister's lover, who promised that he would pick me up on my first day of school, with his black car. In need of getting away from here, I used all my force to push the smaller boy to the ground and ran off, towards the vehicle that was just outside school grounds.

I quickly got in and once I shut the door behind myself the car immediately drove off, finally taking me away from that Gay-filled school. I started to exhale deeply, and now knowing that none of those four people who kissed me could get at me, I decided to relax. It wasn't until the car suddenly parked that I shot back up from lying position, and found the car within a forest. I looked at the taller man with a confused look, but then it all changed to fear as he started crawling over to the back seat where I was, and began making out with me.

Ever since then, I decided to become a woman.

* * *

**Owari**


End file.
